


Happy Birthday !

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Again, F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Emily's birthday happens during the pandemic.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday !

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to leave on the 11th, but only now I got it finished. Thanks to @fireflly_wings and Grey's anatomy a little bit.

\----E----

Emily felt a slight discomfort in her back and decided it was time to stop. She looked up, observed the small mess in the home studio. Scattered papers and wires, a keyboard on the couch, her journal open on the floor. 

She then got up, left the room, and headed for the bedroom, stretching her body. As she went up the stairs, she took a look at her watch and realized that it was already more than 2 in the morning.  
She already knew what to expect when she entered the room and still smiled shaking her head. Aubrey slept on one side of the bed, on the other the notebook and several folders and files. She took the things out of bed and placed a sheet over the blonde, removing the blond strands from her eyes and giving a light kiss on her forehead.

Half an hour later she lay down beside her girlfriend, not surprised when the blonde turned around snuggling up to her, sleepy green eyes looking at her curiously.  
\- what time is it? I fell asleep reading the Lodge reports.  
Emily smiled at the question, giving a soft kiss on her lips before answering.  
\- it must be about three in the morning, I'm not sure. But if you ask me what day it is, I won't be able to tell you. Now let's sleep.

\----A----

Aubrey woke up to the sound of Emily's cell phone ringing somewhere in the room. She opened her eye and saw that Emily was still sound asleep and it was going to be a long time before she woke up, but when her cell phone rang, Katherine's name flashed on the screen, she was concerned. She took the call and left the room as quietly as possible.  
\- Hi Katherine, are you all right? Did something happen?  
\- oh, my love, sorry if I worried you, I just wanted to be the first to wish happy birthday to my child. Where is she?

Aubrey was confused, Emily's birthday was still two days away, she was sure of it. Was on the planer in her office. She walked quickly while answering Emily's Mother.  
\- Still sleeping, she had a song on her head last night, and you know how it goes. She went to sleep very late. I thought it best to let her sleep some more  
Aubrey went pale when checking the calendar and realizing that she had confused the days. She listened to Katherine for a few more minutes and promised that as soon as Emily woke up they would call.

As soon as the call ended, Aubrey panicked, running around the house thanking God they went shopping a few days earlier. Aubrey then started to work, still not believing that she had mixed the dates. But with things as they were, it was not a big surprise, they even tried to maintain a routine, but sometimes when they focused on something, the routine fell apart. Whether for work, series, and film marathons or even assembling Lego sets. Aubrey then picked up the phone, and pressed Chloe's name, she would have to find a way to get her girlfriend's gift from the redhead's house.

\----E----

Emily woke up just in time to see Aubrey's car coming out of their house. She got up and looked for her phone, not understanding where the blonde would have gone, knowing that she would only leave if it was something very important. She noticed some missed calls from her parents, but ignored it and called Aubrey.  
\- Damn, you weren't supposed to wake up already. Go back to sleep, just a little, please.

Although confused and a little worried, Emily laughed at her girlfriend's reaction before answering.  
\- I don't know if I can, but where are you going? Did something happen?  
There was silence for a few seconds, and then a laugh on the other end of the line before Aubrey answered.  
\- Everything is great. I just needed to get some things, do me a favor ... don't leave the room until I get home, ok? Please. I'll be right back. promise.  
Before she could answer, the calls dropped and she saw that her cell phone had been discharged, and the charger was in the studio. She then threw the device and went to take a shower. Extremely confused.

Sometime later she heard her name being called and headed downstairs. She smiled when she saw the blonde at the foot of the stairs, approached her, and received an intense kiss.  
\- ok, or you tell me what you're up to or I'll take you back to the bedroom right now.  
Aubrey laughed and put her hand over her eyes, making her walk slowly when she suddenly stopped. she felt a kiss on the cheek and her girlfriend's voice in her ear as she removed her hand from her eyes  
\- Happy Birthday!

She then came across a huge breakfast, with all her favorite things, at the table next to the pool. In one of the chairs a open box and in it the guitar she had been wanting for months. she turned to Aubrey and hugged her and kissed her. But stopped confused.  
\- But my birthday is only two days away, I saw it at the Planer in your office last night!  
She looked confused at Aubrey who was laughing, she took the cell phone in the blonde's hand, seeing the date. she then heard the blond say  
\- I thought the same thing, if it weren't for your mother, all of this would all happen in two days.

\---- A ----

They were sitting on one of the small sofas outside the house, enjoying the brunch she had prepared and the sunshine it was making in Los Angeles. When her cell phone started to ring, Katherine's name shining on the screen. Aubrey realized that they had forgotten to return the call. She apologized and then just watched Emily's animation showing everything to her mother. They laughed as they told the older Bella about the morning's events, after that, the calls didn't stop, all the Bellas calling to talk to the youngest.

Aubrey was lying on their bed, resting her head in her hand, a smile on her face. She watched her girlfriend excitedly play the new guitar, her eyes sparkling as her fingers expertly played each note. And when she started playing Ace of Base's The Sign, Aubrey couldn't help but laugh and sing along.

She laughed when she saw Emily carefully put the guitar back in the box and skip back to bed and throw herself at Aubrey, giving kisses all over her face.  
\- Did I say that you are the best girlfriend in the world today? And today was a wonderful birthday?

Aubrey smiled watching every trace on Emily's face, every detail, and the woman smiling at her almost didn't resemble the girl she had met in Fallen Leaves all those years ago, but if she thought about, she had changed a lot too, but not that much  
\- Well, you know how I like to be the best at everything.

She spoke before kissing Emily calmly, lightly biting the brunette's lip.  
\- No, I didn't know about this. Can you explain it to me? Give me an example?

She laughed at the not-so-innocent smile on Emily's face and the playful tone in her voice. And pulled her closer

\- Happy Birthday dork, I really love you. Now come here, maybe I have another gift to give you.


End file.
